1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latent heat recovery-type water heater capable of recovering not only sensible heat but also latent heat contained in combustion gas. Herein, in the present application, the term “water” includes cold water and hot water, if not otherwise specified.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a latent heat recovery-type water heater as disclosed in the below-identified patent document has been provided. Such a kind of water heater uses excellent and expensive anticorrosive materials as materials of members such as a heat exchanger due to a strong acidity resulting from drain, which is generated by recovering latent heat and exposed to combustion gas.
Patent Document 1: JP 11-148642A